Giving A Toss
by clownish
Summary: Just a little distraction. PWP. Guilt free enjoyment.


_**Just a little something to pass the time....**_

--

Gene Hunt shifted in his desk chair, the springs creaking under his weight. He really should get a new one. Maybe he could get one of the secretaries to put in a request in the morning. Glancing up, he ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair and held his breath. Drake had been staying late the past few nights, and he wasn't havin' her show him up by solving cases without him. He could work as late as she could.

He took a drag on his cigarette and watched her as he blew smoke through his nose, out his mouth. They were the only two there, and most of the lights had been turned off. The squad-room was dark except for the small lamp on Alex's desk and the matching one on his. He had turned out the overhead in his own office hours earlier. He wondered how long she was planning to stay tonight. He briefly thought about asking her.

Gene continued to watch her as her hand moved behind her neck, as she rubbed her own shoulder. She stretched a little, her arms reaching over her shoulder as she slowly unfolded from her hunched over position. He spread his legs involuntarily as he felt his balls tighten. He did enjoy looking at her. He didn't mind staying late. It wasn't as if he had anything else to do. He poured himself another drink.

Twenty minutes later he'd finished going through the files on his desk. Stabbing his fag end out in the tray on his desk he looked at Alex. Still working. Only now she was sucking on the end of her pen. He couldn't help but think about her mouth, her lips, her tongue. He groaned quietly as he felt the ache of his suddenly surging erection pressing hard against his trousers. He had more 'n one fantasy involving his DI, and the thought of her lips wrapped around his pulsing cock drove everything else from his mind. Jesus he wanted her.

Gene took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Think about something else. She couldn't stay all night. At some point she'd leave and he could go. Home or to Luigi's. Depending on where Alex went. Think about something else.

But he couldn't. He could only watch her from his darkened office, hoping she wouldn't look up at him. She rarely did while she was working. He was always impressed with how focused she was.

He couldn't focus at all. He couldn't make it stop, couldn't get away. He'd considered a quick trip to the gents, but with only the two of them there it would be worse than that time when he was 11 and Daisy Grant had pointed out his erection to everyone at the pool. He didn't go back to the pool all summer. No, he either had to wait for it to fade, which didn't seem likely, or he had to deal with it right here.

His mouth went a little slack as he watched Alex suck the pen into her mouth, as it moved out again. With both her hands on the paper she was studying she could only be doing it with her tongue. He groaned again as his hand reached between his legs, rubbed against his trousers. He needed to do it soon.

Slowly he unhooked his belt and slid down the zip of his trousers, all the while carefully paying attention to Alex, lest she get up and come into his office. He knew she wouldn't. He grabbed himself around his shaft, hot and hard in his hand he stroked slowly, watching Alex's pen move in and out off her mouth, stroking with the same rhythm. Gene blinked slowly, images of Alex Drake's lips wrapped around his cock burning in his brain. Her tongue, her mouth, her teeth grazing along his shaft as she swallowed him, sucking, needing.

Alex took the pen from her mouth and he blinked again, changing his fantasy. She was up against a wall, her skirt around her waist, her knickers bunched around one ankle, the slow rhythm of his strokes in direct contrast to how hard, in his mind, he was driving into her, how loudly she would scream for him.

He blinked again, and again before he realized she had stood up, was walking towards him in the dark. In a panic he let go, reaching for the glass on his desk and slamming the contents down his throat. A few more and he wouldn't have been able to stop. He stuck the half burnt fag into his mouth and pushed himself against the desk as she walked in.

"I think I'm all through. Fancy a drink?" She leaned into his office, one hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah, OK. I have a few more things to do. I'll be there in about half an hour."

"I can wait, if you like?"

"No, no, that's alright. You go get started. I'll meet you."

She pulled the door shut and he nodded as she walked away, her arse tight in her jeans. Her tight arse…

Groaning he gripped himself again, hard. There was no one there but him, no one to see, no one would catch him. He closed his eyes and she was bent over the Quattro, her legs spread wide as he plunged inside her. Tight and wet, begging him, crying for more as he gave it to her, his straining flesh aching, pulsing as he emptied inside her over and over.

--

Half an hour later, after cleaning up any evidence of his indiscretion, Gene made his way down the steps to Luigi's. Alex was sitting in the corner waiting for him.

"Get all your work done?" She handed him a glass of wine.

"Yeah" he answered, sliding in next to her. "You?"

"Most of it. I have a few ideas about the McLaren case. We should go over them in the morning."

"Alright." He sniffed, downing half his drink in one gulp.

They discussed a few more cases, then Alex got up to leave. "I'm a bit tired. Thought we'd stay at mine tonight. Is that alright?"

"Of course." Gene stubbed out his cigarette and followed Alex out of the restaurant.


End file.
